


I want you to stay.

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Merluca - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: This one shot shows everything Grey's did not in 16x13.
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I want you to stay.

Meredith had always been horrible at expressing her feelings. In her defense, she had some of the worst parents in the world, so it always made it difficult for her to accept love and give love. The dead husband did not exactly help ease those fears either. 

Meredith had thought everything was perfect once she won her trial and then Andrew decided that would be the time to dump her. He completely blindsided her and in response, she was pissed at him. But every night she climbed into bed and he was not there, she took the time to think about what he said. She understood where he was coming from, but he was wrong. She does love him, she does care about him, and she does see him. He was wrong about that, but it was not entirely his fault he felt that way. Like stated before, Meredith is terrible at expressing her feelings. 

There are so many things that make Meredith Grey love Andrew DeLuca. She loves the way he scrunches his face when he is focusing really hard. She loves that he whispers the text on the page whenever he reads. She loves the way he smiles. She loves the way that every time he goes to kiss her, he never gives a peck and lingers for a moment. She loves the way he plays soccer with Bailey in the backyard even after she knows he is exhausted from a long shift. She loves how patient he is with Zola and does whatever he can to make sure she is comfortable with his relationship with Meredith. She loves how gentle he is with Ellis and how he can always make her smile. She loves the way he always tries to make her life less stressful whether it be doing the dishes, making dinner, or fixing a bubble bath. She loves the way he truly listens to her when she speaks. And most of all she loves how he makes her feel loved, seen, and alive. 

If only Meredith could just say those words. Yet, for some reason, out of fear of ever losing him, she has never told him how much he means to her. She doesn’t even know how too. But she misses him so much and tonight working with him on the case only proved that further. 

Eventually, both their shifts ended and Meredith needed to get home to her kids. Andrew’s shift lasted a little longer so Meredith told him to come by after he was finished and they could continue researching the case. They had discussed Suzanne’s case quite a bit and Meredith didn’t know what else to do to help, so she thought of another way to make him feel better. Meredith might not be great at expressing her love in words, but she was really good at something else. 

Meredith had always been the type of person to a wear t-shirt and shorts to bed. She never cared about wearing nightgowns or anything of that nature. But she did have sexier sleepwear for certain situations. She brought them out normally for celebrations with significant others, when she was sorry about something, or she just wanted to have sex and that was the easiest way to gain their attention. Tonight, Meredith decided to put on one of those. 

She decides on a nightgown that hardly passes her thighs and is black, lacy, and dipped perfectly for the cleavage area. She had sexier numbers that showed less, but this one matched the occasion better. It wasn’t as obvious but would definitely capture Andrew’s attention. She had the wine and glasses ready to go and dimmed the lights when he arrived. Meredith rushed to open the door once he knocked and judging by the way Andrew’s jaw dropped and he could not form a word, she knew she had chosen correctly. 

“Hey,” greeted Meredith. 

“H-Hi,” stuttered Andrew, blushing. 

“Are you going to come in?” asked Meredith after a moment had passed. 

“Huh? Oh-oh yeah,” rambled Andrew. 

Andrew followed Meredith into the living room not taking his eyes off of her. He felt his pants grow tighter and gulped for air. Meredith handed him a glass of wine as they both sat on the couch, just inches from each other. The fact that Meredith was so calm about the situation, only made Andrew feel more flustered and turned on. 

“Any changes in the case?” asked Meredith. 

“Um, no. But I decided to give my brain a break for now. I don’t know what else to do,” answered Andrew. 

“That’s good. You should take a break,” responded Meredith, seductively. 

“Yeah. I should take a break,” said Andrew, getting lost looking into her eyes and at her perfect, kissable lips. 

Their noses touched and both their breathing grew heavy, yet neither pulled the trigger on the kiss just yet. 

“Baciami Andrea (kiss me Andrew),” whispered Meredith. 

At the sound of his name spoken on her lips, Andrew wasted no time. He had heard himself be called Andrea many times in his life, but never was it so sexy the way she said it. The kiss electrified things quickly and it was only ever broken for air or for one of them to kiss the other’s neck. Andrew’s hands found themselves exploring the little outfit that had captured his attention from the moment he opened the door. Andrew’s hands focused on her boobs and then he pulled the strap of the dress down to reveal no bra. His mouth soon replaced his hand. Meredith leaned her head back and moaned before she realized where they were and that her breasts were exposed to any tiny little eyes that could be in search of a glass of water. 

“Andrew, Andrew. Not here,” broke up a hesitant Meredith. 

Andrew stood up immediately and pulled her upstairs to her room, the entire time neither stopped kissing even though it resulted them running into the wall and furniture numerous times. Once they were safely behind closed doors in Meredith’s room, she pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Andrew practically ripped the dress off Meredith’s body and Meredith responded by pulling down his underwear. Andrew continued to kiss Meredith all over her body as he lifted her and sat her on her dresser in front of her bed. Andrew’s mouth soon found her special spot and began exploring. Meredith buried her hands into Andrew’s hair and did everything in her power to not scream out of pleasure. Eventually she came and once she came back to earth Andrew attacked her lips for more kisses so she could taste herself. 

Meredith then pushed Andrew onto the bed so that he was in a sitting position. She then dropped onto her knees where her tongue then explored Andrew’s penis. Her hands massaged his penis as well to get him fully erect. Finally, she deep throated his length and continued to stroke him until he also orgasmed. The fun was far from over for the night, after Andrew finished, rested, and was ready to go again, they jumped into bed. 

Andrew lay back on his side of the bed as Meredith straddled him. She took his penis and guided him into her, slowly starting to rock back in forth. Andrew’s hands grasped for her waist and then began to massage her breasts. Meredith began to pick up speed and when she laid her chest down on top of Andrew’s chest to kiss him, he took it as an opportunity to switch positions. Following the kiss, Andrew rolled them so that he was now on top, never leaving from inside of her. Meredith’s legs wrapped around Andrew’s torso as he began to thrust. This continued until both reached climax. 

Hours and multiple rounds of sex in various positions had gone by since then. Both were beginning to dose off as Andrew got up. 

“Where are you going?” asked a sleepy Meredith. 

“I was going home. I didn’t think you wanted me to stay,” answered Andrew.

“Stay. I want you to stay,” responded Meredith. 

Andrew climbed back under the covers and snuggled Meredith tightly with her back facing his chest. Andrew smiled, kissed her shoulder, and then fell asleep. Eventually, Meredith turned so that she was still cuddled with him, but could see his face. She caressed his cheek and then leaned in to kiss his forehead. With no responses to her touch, she knew he was deep into sleep. 

There was so much Meredith wanted to tell him yet she had nowhere to begin. 

“Andrew?” whispered Meredith. 

No response. 

“I love you,” stated Meredith for the first time since she had initially told him months ago.


End file.
